Their Darkness
by Femvamp
Summary: Caroline had always been their light. They should have known that without her humanity she would become their darkness. Dark!Caroline. This is my first attempt at Vampire Diaries so please be kind and let me know what you think


Title: Their Darkness

Author: Femvamp

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries

Disclaimer: Show not mine

Spoilers: 6:15 Let Her Go

* * *

Caroline was both easy to overlook and hard to miss. She had always been that way. Bubbly, shiny, if a little neurotic and a bit of a control freak but she was also that person who you could go to if you wanted to feel better about yourself because she would put all her energy into making sure you had the best day ever. When she got turned into a vampire all that got magnified. She became an insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack but also that one person who would do and risk anything for you if she considered you her friend. Her family.

Then her mother had died. In a town full of supernatural wonders her mother had died of a stupid human disease. They had all tried to be there for Caroline like she had been their for her countless times but she didn't want that. She didn't want to be their light anymore. She couldn't see the light anymore.

How did they expect her to be theirs.

They just never expected her to be the darkness.

They should have known though. Everything gets magnified when you are a vampire. As much light as darkness. Stefan was one of the most compassionate people you would ever meet in your life but with his humanity turned off he became one the the worst rippers in history.

It made sense.

They should have seen it coming.

Caroline had always been their light. They should have known that without her humanity she would become their darkness. She would become what they feared most. What they hated most. The one thing none of them could ever forgive.

She had been the best friend to all of them at one point or another so she knew all of their weaknesses and even when Bonnie had removed the spell from her daylight ring it made no difference. She just found herself another witch and made Bonnie watch as she tortured her until Bonnie put the spell back on the ring. Bonnie knew the witch could have put the spell on herself and so did Caroline but both women knew that wasn't the point.

When she kidnapped both Damon and Stefan and told Elena she would only give her back one brother and Elena would have the chose which one she wanted back Elena knew what Caroline was doing was torturing her. Caroline knew more then most how Elena felt about both brothers. She loved them both if in different ways and was never able to chose between them. She never could.

Caroline was forcing her to.

When Damon appeared on the steps of her home she tried to apologize to him. She begged for his mercy and hoped that he would just kill her for letting Stefan die but he just kissed her and they made love for hours. It wasn't until morning they even spoke at all.

"Did she kill him?" Elena asked quietly still in Damon's arms.

"No." Damon didn't say anything for a long time, "She made him turn off his humanity."

"How did she do that?" Elena asked

"She told him that you chose him and that she would kill me unless he turned off his humanity. He did."

"So now not only do we have to deal with a psychotic Caroline but Stefan in Ripper mode."

Again Damon said nothing for a long time, "I didn't come here right away. I went to see Judgey first. She knows a spell."

"To what? Force Caroline to turn back on her humanity? Or are you going to kill her?"

"No to trap her in her own head. To trap them both in their own heads."

"For how long?"

"Until we can figure out how to get them out."

Elena was surprised that Damon didn't plan to kill Caroline. Actually she was surprised that Bonnie wasn't leading the charge. It was the one thing they had in common now they both hated Caroline with the fire of a thousand suns. However they both loved Liz with the same amount of fire.

Maybe that was it.

Maybe that was the answer. Caroline had always been their light. Maybe it was finding Caroline's. Liz Forbes had always been Caroline's light. Her mother had always been the light that led her daughter out of the darkness. Maybe she could do it one more time.

Bonnie came to her after their planning session was over. She knew Elena well and knew that she would blame herself for Stefan becoming a Ripper again. However the look on her face told her something else.

"You are planning something stupid aren't you?"

"Kinda." Elena said simply. "What do you know about time travel?"

"What are you going to stop Caroline from become and evil blood whore skank?"

"No." Elena paused for a moment, "I think maybe her mother can."

"Time travel isn't possible." Bonnie said simply, "Even with magic."

"For Stefan." Elena said simply, "For Caroline."

Bonnie said nothing at first, "There is a spell. Its not exactly time travel. We can pull someone from the past but its not like she will actually be here."

"Will she be able to talk to Caroline."

"Yes."

"Then lets do it."

"I didn't say I would." Bonnie paused, "She killed a witch."

"She killed alot of people."

"You think she will be able to live with herself when this is over?"

"We'll help her."

Bonnie paused, "I'll do this but then I'm done."

Elena knew what Bonnie meant. She would help Caroline get her humanity back but she knew Bonnie would never forgive Caroline for everything she did. Some things once they have been done could never be undone. Elena understood that.

Caroline had always been their light. Now everything was so dark no one could see. Damon could think of nothing more then getting his brother back. Bonnie for the first time wanted to use her magic for revenge. Stefan was doing who knows what to who knows who? And Elena who saw nothing but death and left nothing but death in her wake, so much so that the two great loves of her life were already dead, was forced to be the one who smiles and is shiny and bubbly.

Caroline had always been their light.

Now it was up to them to walk her through the darkness.

Whether she was ready or not.


End file.
